


Anatomy of a Wticher

by mashimero



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Artistic Nudity, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: Jaskier's study of Geralt. Implied Jaskier/Geralt relationship. Made for the Witcher Big Bang 2020.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99
Collections: Best Geralt, Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	Anatomy of a Wticher

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monstrum Volume III, or The Definitive Compendium of Witcher Physiologia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672929) by [flirtygaybrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygaybrit/pseuds/flirtygaybrit). 



> This was heavily inspired by the book ''DC Comics: Anatomy of a Metahuman'' by S.D. Perry, Matthew K. Manning, and Ming Doyle. Specifically, the pages where Bruce draws sketches of Superman and writes his notes on how he thinks Superman's powers work.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: for people who can't read the text, here's a transcript, clockwise from top left:  
> \- eyes are golden with cat-like yellow pupils resulting in improved dark vision compared to humans  
> \- what other senses are enhanced? Must ask G re: taste and touch  
> \- Witchers have superhuman healing abilities and are able to withstand higher doses of toxins than the average man  
> \- G's multiple scars despite his healing factor reflects the dangerous life of a Witcher  
> \- Witchers have especially quick reflexes and enduring stamina  
> \- wonder if size of sexual organs is a result of mutagens, or if G is naturally endowed  
> \- will require further research  
> \- G reports white hair is an uncommon but not unheard of side effect of the Trials


End file.
